cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Christabella Marcoux
Christabella Marcoux is the alias of an ancient vampire, the first sire of Elijah Mikaelson. A sociopath, she ruled the French Quarter for a brief time between 1919 and 1921 following Mikael's destruction of the town before Marcel Gerard took control and exiled her. She was thought killed during the 1300s by that century's Brotherhood of the Five, a betrayal by Elijah after he witnessed her malevolent nature. She is a formidable adversary for the Mikaelson family. Early Life A French gypsy, she was besieged by Kol Mikaelson and her friend Jehanne was taken captive and believed to be killed by the vampire. Elijah took up with her, enthralled by her. Equally enthralled by the idea of vampirism, Christabella forced Elijah to turn her. She proved to be the opposite of what anyone anticipated, and became the first vampire to completely turn off her humanity. After slaughtering an entire village for sport, Elijah tipped off the Five to her location, and they supposedly ended her existence. In fact, she massacred them and went into hiding for several centuries. She later put down roots in the French Quarter of New Orleans, then a mere penal colony, that the Mikaelsons help build into a great city. She stayed hidden until "the Mikael incident" allowed her to take control of the area. In 1921, she was deposed by Marcel Gerard and forced back into hiding. TO Season 2 TO Season 3 TO Season 4 TO Season 5 Personality Quotes Appearances Episode Count: * 60/110 (TO) (TO S2) * 2x01 The Puppet Mistress (flashback) * 2x02 Buried Beneath (flashback) * 2x03 Revivify (flashback) * 2x05 Falling Slowly * 2x06 All I Need * 2x07 Pretty Wicked Things * 2x08 The Destroyer (TO S3) * 3x01 Bring Me To Life * 3x02 Light 'Em Up * 3x04 Ultranumb * 3x05 Wicked * 3x06 Corner * 3x07 Hello Storyville * 3x08 Dark Horse * 3x09 Black as Night * 3x10 Overjoyed * 3x11 Skulls * 3x12 The Old Ones (episode) * 3x13 Things We Lost in the Fire * 3x14 Hybrid * 3x16 Imaginary * 3x17 Dead or Alive * 3x18 Call of the Wild * 3x19 Trust * 3x20 Broken * 3x21 Hearing Damage * 3x22 This Place Is A Shelter (TO S4) * 4x01 3:00 PM-4:00 PM * 4x02 4:00 PM-5:00 PM * 4x03 5:00 PM-6:00 PM * 4x04 6:00 PM-7:00 PM * 4x05 7:00 PM-8:00 PM * 4x06 8:00 PM-9:00 PM * 4x07 9:00 PM-10:00 PM * 4x08 10:00 PM-11:00 PM * 4x09 11:00 PM-12:00 PM * 4x10 12:00 AM-1:00 AM * 4x11 1:00 AM-2:00 AM * 4x12 2:00 AM-3:00 AM (TO S5) * 5x01 Hunters * 5x02 The Godfather * 5x03 Smells Like Teen Spirit * 5x04 Courtesy Call, Part 1 * 5x05 Courtesy Call, Part 2 * 5x06 Fallout * 5x07 Bleed For Me * 5x08 Fire In Our Souls * 5x09 A Kid Like Angelique * 5x10 God Is Dead and We Have Killed Him * 5x11 For You Only * 5x12 The Wickedness of Man * 5x13 Power * 5x14 The Last Goodbye * 5x15 Staring Into The Abyss * 5x16 Cold * 5x17 My Immortal * 5x18 Goodbye To The Girl Category:The Originals Season 6 Characters Trivia * This character also appears on The Originals Fanfiction Wiki by Cori11 and the ''Gallows Hill Wiki ''by OldOnex. * She is a series regular from seasons 2-5. * Christabella is the secondary antagonist of season two and the main antagonist for the back nine episodes of season three. * She and Mikael are the main antagonists of The Originals (tv series). Category:Main Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Originals Season 2 Characters Category:The Originals Season 3 Characters Category:Terrorists Category:The Originals Season 4 Characters Category:Vampires Category:Mentally Ill Characters Category:The Originals Season 5 Characters Category:Main Antagonists